The need for electric switching devices is ever expanding. By way of example, consider the need to switch electrical accessories, such as luminous aim assisting devices on hand guns. In that case, tape switches have been provided within the reach of the "gun hand" of the user.
There are, however, many instances where more ergonomic electric switches would be useful.